Conventionally, video cameras and the like as image capturing apparatuses for processing sound signals are known. Video cameras collect sounds from subjects with the use of a sound collector (microphone), and record the sounds together with video.
Some of these video cameras use sound signals collected by three non-directional sound collectors to generate 2-channel stereophonic sound signals, for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-224688.
In recent years, the development of sound technology and sound replay devices has also allowed us to listen to multi-channel sounds such as 5.1 channel sounds, not stereophonic sounds, in the case of DVDs and the like.
The present invention has as its object to provide an image capturing apparatus which facilitates calculation for generating surround sound signals when sound signals collected by four non-directional sound collectors are used to generate, for example, multi-channel surround sound signals. Further, the present invention also has as its object to provide an image capturing apparatus which can prevent the size of the entire apparatus from being increased by reducing the area of the arrangement of the above four non-directional sound collectors.